A Messy Mishap
by kaytee412
Summary: Little Legolas, Estel, Elladan and Elrohir are hungry one night in the House of Elrond. What they do to solve this problem results in a very messy experience for them all.


**Title**: A Messy Mishap

**Rating**: G (Or K I guess...)

**Summary**: Little Legolas, Estel, Elladan and Elrohir are hungry one night in the House of Elrond. What they do to solve this problem results in a very messy experience for them all.

**Author's Note**: This is a little fic that I decided to write now that my muse is back. Enjoy!

* * *

"Estel..." A soft whisper came from the darkness, and there was no answer. "Estel..." This time it was a little louder, trying to get Estel's attention in the dark room.

"What is it, Legolas?" Estel answered in a hushed whisper of his own. Neither of them wanted to risk the chance of beign caught out of bed at this time.

"Do you think El and 'Ro are hungry too?" the small blonde asked curiously as they both crept out of their bed chambers in the dark. A few candles were lit but, for the most part, it was almost pitch black. They figured that everyone had already gone to sleep.

"I don't know, do you think we should ask them?" The dark haired human turned to his friend and the little elf nodded. "All right, follow me." The two children walked slowly and quietly towards the other bed chambers a few doors down, where Elladan and Elrohir resided. When they reached the right room, Estel slowly cracked the door open and looked inside. "El? Ro?" he called out softly, and was soon greeted by two identical dark heads.

"Estel, what are you doing out of bed at this hour?" Elrohir asked in a soft voice of his own. He and Elladan were also very young by elven standards, but not as young as Legolas was, or certainly Estel.

"Ro, we are hungry," Estel answered, as if it explained everything. "We are going down to the kitchens to get something to eat." Elladan exchanged glances with his twin.

"Would you like to join us?" Legolas asked excitedly, but remembered to keep his voice down.

"Yes," they replied together. Estel and Legolas grinned and turned back, starting to head down towards the kitchens with Elladan and Elrohir in tow behind them. They walked slowly and bent low so if someone were to come, they would not be caught.

"Ow! Elrohir, that was my foot!" Estel whispered harshly, holding his right foot in his hand.

"Sorry," Elrohir said apologetically. "I can barely see, it's too dark..."

"Well, that's the understatement of the century," Elladan sighed and though he could not see it, he could feel the glare that Elrohir was undoubtedly giving him.

When they got farther down the hall, there was a turn that they had to make in order to make it to the stairs. The kitchens, unfortunately, were on the first floor. They crept to the end of the wall and all four heads peered around the corner to make sure that no one was there. When they were satisfied, they continued their journey down the next hallway and to the top of the stairs.

"Okay, we need to elect someone to go down first, to make sure that no one's down there," Estel whispered to the three elves. "Who will it be?" Everyone looked at each other; none of them wanting to be the first. "If someone is down there, the person going down first would be caught while the others run back to their chambers," he added. "Since it was my idea, I do not have to go first."

"I vote Legolas then," Elrohir said suddenly, and Elladan immediately agreed.

Legolas' eyes widened. "What? Why me?"

"Because you're the youngest Legolas, and you're the guest," Elladan said, and Elrohir nodded in agreement, though no one could see it.

Legolas winced, a nervous look on his features. "All right..." he sighed in defeat. The Silvan hesitantly stepped down the stairs, going slowly and silently until he reached the bottom. The three at the top of the stairs waited nervously with baited breath, hoping that the innocent Mirkwood elf did not get caught. They were relieved when they got a wave from Legolas, signaling them to follow him down the stairs. Once they were all down, they quickly headed towards the kitchens, where they could get their midnight snack.

"We're here," Estel said happily, walking into the large kitchens with the others.

"Where do we start?" Elladan asked, walking around the counters and looking for any food that he could find.

"Maybe we could make something," Elrohir suggested, taking a bag of flour and holding it, though it was heavy. "We could make cookies or something," he said, though this time his voice was strained from the heavy weight of the flour. Estel kneeled down to check in the lower cabinets for any food, which was right next to Elrohir. The younger twin, however, was having an increasingly difficult time holding the flour bag. His arms started to shake and, involuntarily, dropped the bag. It landed on Estel's back and busted open, sending flour all over the young human.

"Ro, you dolt!" Elladan exclaimed quietly, and Estel now sat on the floor, covered in the white substance. Legolas started laughing at the sight before him, not able to get over the fact that Estel now looked like a ghost.

"Ro...thanks a lot," Estel said angrily, standing up and shaking his dark hair out, though it did little good He was still as white as the snow that was outside right now.

"Sorry." It seemed to Elrohir that he was saying that too often of late. The elves and human continued to search for food, however, and looked now in the higher cabinets. There they found a big jar of strawberry jam, something that Elladan was particularly fond of. Elladan grabbed the jar and opened it quickly, though the jar was a bit heavy. He stuck his finger in it and tasted it, smiling.

"This is what I want," he said, and held the jar carefully while he tried to get off of the counter top. Unfortunately, he lost his balance and tumbled backwards, colliding into Legolas and sending all of the strawberry jam atop the blonde elf's head. They both fell back, into the pots and pans of the room, creating a huge crash that echoed throughout the halls. Legolas glared as the red jam sat on his head and dripped down his face.

"Ouch..." he said, irritated, and rubbed the back of his head. Elladan slowly stood up and helped Legolas to his feet as well.

"Great, everyone in Imladris had to hear that!" Estel said, exasperated.

"There's only one thing to do...run," Elrohir said quickly. The four friends, including the flour coated Estel and jam stained Legolas ran out of the kitchens and towards their chambers. When running around the corner, they all literally ran into a candle-carrying Glorfindel, knocking the balrog-slayer into the wall in their rush.

"Slow down!" Glorfindel exclaimed, and the children stood there, afraid of what might happen now.

"Glorfindel, I can explain!" Legolas said hastily, more nervous that he would get into trouble while he was a guest in Lord Elrond's home.

"It was their idea!" Estel pointed his finger at the others. "They made me do it! I was only a pawn in a cruel game of their hunger!"

Glorfindel stood there, thoroughly amused. "I see...well, if you would like to know, you will not be punished for these actions." The four children were so relieved at this statement, their tense figures relaxing noticeably. "I think you have ben punished enough already, by the looks of you." He motioned towards Estel and Legolas, who were covered in food items, and the twins who looked more disheveled than ever.

They made their way to the chambers upstairs, and Glorfindel saw them to their rooms. Before they went back to bed, Glorfindel stopped and turned to them.

"This will eventually get around to your father, you know," he said with a raised eyebrow. They nodded solemnly. "And, Prince Legolas, you might not like to hear this...but your blonde hair will be red for some time." The Silvan elf glared at Elladan who avoided his eyes. "I'm sure it will be fun explaining that to your father when he gets here in the morning." The balrog-slayer's eyes shone with laughter and he shook his head. "Good night little ones. I'm sure you're all very exhausted after your messy mishap."


End file.
